


Love Again

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on a dumb mental image in the middle of a Run The Jewels concert, Other, Polyamory, Texting, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Finn is a bit absent minded when he's working out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the tag is accurate. I got a dumb mental of Finn and his Irish accent singing along with Run The Jewels while I was at a Run The Jewels concert. That's all the context you need. That and 'Love Again' is a super dirty song.

**_Bayley:_ ** _Honey, are you listening to Run the Jewels at the PC again?_

 ** _Sami:_ ** _I was about to ask the same thing._

Finn looked at his phone confused as he finished his workout. Rehab was progressing along to the point a light regiment wasn’t being looked down upon by the trainers, but he wasn’t exactly sharing every detail of that with Sami and Bayley. So why was he getting texts about it?

 **_Finn:_ ** _Yeah… Why?_

 **_Bayley:_ ** _Well, I just got some… concerned texts from Ember._

 **_Sami:_ ** _You were singing ‘Love Again’ outloud… again._

 **_Finn:_ ** _...fuck_

Finn looked up from his phone to see a few of the new NXT kids staring at him. Billie and Peyton in particular looked disgusted and Ember seemed to be stifling a laugh and a smirk. Finn just waved at them as he turned back to his phone, hoping his look of embarrassment wasn’t too obvious as he walked back to the locker room to grab his gym bag.

 **_Finn:_ ** _Oh god, how do you guys put up with me?_

 **_Sami:_ ** _Decently enough. Do you need a dick in your mouth all day though?_

 **_Finn:_ ** _I mean, I’ve been pretty bored without you guys._

 **_Finn:_ ** _Everything’s been busy… @_@_

 **_Bayley:_ ** _Well, we don’t have to go *directly* to Texas after Raw… ;)_

Finn felt himself heat up under his collar reading that last text. He didn’t really consider himself one with a dirty mind, but his partners could bring it out of him sometimes.

 **_Finn:_ ** _“I think I’m in love again.”_

With a bite of his lip, Finn looped his music back on, specifically to the offending song. _“_ _Reminiscinin, On our time of innocence, When we drank that Hennessy_ ,” he mumbled quietly under his breath as he pushed through the swinging door to the locker room.


End file.
